


Could You Still Love Me?

by xAliceinwonderland



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 02:04:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11393097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xAliceinwonderland/pseuds/xAliceinwonderland
Summary: Severus is still sweet and innocent, Bellatrix not so much, Apart their far from perfect but maybe together they stand a chance.





	Could You Still Love Me?

Bellatrix found herself stood in a shaded corner of the garden attempting to hide from her mother as best as she could, although as she stood there she couldn’t help but tug on her deep green bridesmaid dress which she didn’t actually mind that much, not that she would ever admit that to her mother. Looking around she could see lots of familiar faces but for some reason she found herself drawn to the tall dark haired young man talking to Lucius, almost as if on instinct as she watched them Bellatrix found her thumb brushing over the ring on the chain around neck. The gold ring the only sign she had been promised to someone else a very long time ago, but she knew she didn’t love him but that was often the case in arranged marriages. It was one of the reasons she was so happy for her sister because there was real love between Narcissa and Lucius, but that didn’t mean she wouldn’t kill him if he even thought about hurting her little sister. 

Drifting through the large garden as discretely as she could Bella made her way towards Lucius and the dark haired man, stopping just behind Lucius she slipped her arm around his waist as rested her head on his shoulder. Extending her hand towards the tall man she was unable to stop the small smile playing on her lips “Well since Lucius is being so rude I guess I will have to introduce myself, I’m Bellatrix Black and it’s a pleasure to meet you” Severus couldn’t help but smile back at the beautiful brunette, biting down gently on his lip as he tried to hide his nervousness. Of course he had seen her looking at him from across the garden but he had never expected her to be so forward, taking her extended hand he raised it to his lips and kissed it “Well the pleasure is all mine Bellatrix, I’m Severus Snape.” Lucius couldn’t help but secretly chuckle a little at the scene unravelling in front of him “Well if you’ll excuse me I need to go and finish getting ready, Bella please try and not get Severus into too much trouble.”

Using the fact that Severus was still holding her hand to her advantage Bellatrix pulled him gently out of the view of the rest of the guests, pushing the roses back to reveal an almost hidden bench as she took a seat patting the space next to her as she waited for him to join her. “Come on Severus, you’re not scared of little old me are you?” Severus couldn’t help but notice the smirk playing on her lips as she spoke; now he was up close Bellatrix took the chance to have a proper look at Severus. Although he wasn’t typically handsome like someone like Lucius there was definitely something about him she liked very much, suddenly feeling a bit braver Severus pulled Bellatrix into his lap wanting to keep her as close to him as possible as he spoke “Why? Should I be scared of you Bellatrix?” Although surprised by his actions it didn’t stop Bella pressing her lips to his in a passionate kiss, feeling her tongue running along his bottom lips Severus couldn’t help but groan and that was all the invitation Bella needed as she slipped her tongue into his mouth and began massaging her tongue with his. 

Although unfortunately there moment was ended all too soon by the sound of her mother calling her name, pressing her lips to his neck making sure it would leave a mark she whispered in his ear “I’m not nearly finished with you just yet Severus make sure you remember that.” The wedding went off without a hitch but Lucius didn’t fail to notice the marks on Severus’s neck which he was sure weren’t there before, much to the disappointment of both of them it wasn’t until much later in the night and was almost dark when they saw each other again. Sneaking up behind him Bellatrix couldn’t not notice the sad look on the young man’s face “Aww cheer up Severus, you can’t be missing me already?” Opening his mouth to answer the question he found himself cut off by her mouth on his as she kissed him once more, deepening the kiss she pushed her body against his essentially trapping him between her and the wall, but he couldn’t help but groan as the kiss ended almost as soon as it had started. 

Taking his hand in hers she pressed her lips to his ear “Don’t worry Severus all good things come to those who wait, I’m going to take such good care of you but right now I want you to dance with me.” Severus took a few deeps breaths as she stepped away in an attempt to calm himself and his breathing down before he responded “Dance with you? I don’t really dance and right now I’m not sure I could keep my hands of you.” His comment appeared to catch Bellatrix by surprise and she couldn’t stop herself blushing a little, but even that didn’t stop her taking his hand and dragging him to the dance floor. That was where the two of them spent the rest of the night and even when not dancing together, they always made sure they were at least in touching distance of each other. But there actions didn’t go unnoticed by either Lucius or Narcissa who found herself glad for her sister’s sake their parents had retired earlier in the evening; it wasn’t until Severus left to get them both a drink that she had chance to pull her sister aside. Cupping Bella’s cheeks with her hands as she spoke “Bella you need to be more careful, I can see how fond you are of each other just by looking at the pair of you together but you’re betrothed to someone else, imagine if mother or father would do if they found out.”

Bellatrix couldn’t bring herself to say anything because she knew her sister was right, but she also knew that for once she had found someone that could quite possibly love her for who she was and not because she was a pure blood or a Black and that meant the world to her, she wasn’t going to let her parents ruin her one chance of happiness. But as the voice from behind them that spoke it made both sisters jump having not realised that Severus had returned “You’re betrothed? What was today about then? Do you really already belong to someone else?” Hearing how angry he was Bella couldn’t stop herself as she burst into tears as she reached out to grab his hand only to be shrugged off “Severus please listen to me, I don’t want him or even like him I want you and only you, today was real I would happily give up everything to be with you.” Bella’s voice faltered as she watched him shake his head and storm off, the next thing she remembers was Lucius scooping her up before she collapsed completely as she watched Severus walk away. Despite the promises from him and Narcissa that time can heal all wounds; Bellatrix knew there was no healing this she was completely broken and the only person that could fix her wanted nothing to do with her.


End file.
